Jack Frost's Nipped Nose
by MelRose7625
Summary: Jack Frost has always been the one to swoon the ladies - especially the baby teeth. But now he's the one head-over-heels for the beautiful and powerful Mother Nature. But Bunny knows Mother Nature's heartbreaking nature and is determined to keep his fellow Guardian from being her next victim. So what will happen when Pitch gets involved?
1. Chapter 1

Bunnymund, as usual, sitting in the grass in his Warren, hand-painting an egg. This design was a field of beautiful flowers that ranged in all sorts of different colors and different types - from tulips and daisies to roses and sunflowers. The sky was a soft blue and the grass was an Easter green.

Bunny took a moment to pause and look up at the other Guardians' work. Easter was three days away, so the others offered to come help. And they had impressed them with their designs.

North would make fabulous designs in rich, bold colors that you would find on the wrapper of his presents that he would deliver on Christmas Eve. He'd even paint a bright red bow on some of them.

Jack sat right next to North, concentrating very hard on the egg he was painting. He had the special job of creating winter-designed eggs for colder parts of the world. His eggs were colored in elaborate designs of snowflakes, very rich in detail. Bunny never knew Jack was that creative - but then he thought to the fact that no two snowflakes were the same. Jack made every one of them special.

Sandy guided un-painted eggs to the trio to be painted. He'd give them rides to each painter on his dreamsand to make the process move along faster. Just to check up on things, he give one personally to one of three every once in a while with a smile, and look around before hurrying back off to the egg fields.

Tooth brought a lot of her mini fairies (it was a slow day for teeth) and since Bunny knew the only thing they'd paint on eggs were teeth, they were organizing the eggs according to what continent, country, and particular egg hunt they were going to. It was a good job for them - the fairies were quick and followed orders, with Tooth in the middle of it all directing them. If you couldn't tell eggs apart from teeth, you'd think it was just another work day for her.

Bunny couldn't help but smile. By this rate, they'd be done with a couple of hours to rest before having to hide the eggs. The Guardians were planning on staying with Bunny afterwards to watch the children look for the eggs. Bunny wasn't used to all this help and company, but he was undoubtedly enjoying every second of it.

An extra pair of fluttering wings and the instant life springing from the plant life in the Warren caused Bunny's ears to perk up. _She _was here. She never told Bunny when she was showing up - she just did, though it always happened to be around Easter.

Bunny quickly set his egg down and stood up. The other two Guardians looked at him in confusion. That's when she landed in front of the group: Mother Nature. Bunny bowed to her, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a confused North and a lovestruck Jack Frost.

Bunny stood straight and looked the teenage girl in front of him over. She was the around the same age as Jack, mortally. Bunny had to admit that she was absolutely gorgeous; no male - or female - could deny that.

Mother Nature had sun-kissed skin and piercing green eyes that radiated joy, hope, and happiness. Her curly, golden brown hair reached her hips. Light pink petals and light green leaves made up a crop top and skirt. Light green vines created patterns that traveled up her feet, stopping just above her ankles, acting as shoes. She also wore light pink gloves that cover her hands and wrists. She was short compared to Bunny - he was 6"1', while she was only 5"3'. Her last feature with the vibrant pink sunflower petals that made her wings.

"Mother Nature," Bunny introduced.

"Bunnymund," she responded. Her face had almost a business-like tone to it. "The preparations for Easter are on schedule, correct?"

"Of course," Bunny responded.

"Good," she said, crossing her arms. "We don't want a repeat of last year, now do we?"

Bunny felt his cheeks go hot. Last year's Easter was ruined by Pitch during his quest to take over the world with fear and nightmares. Knowing better than to smart-talk Mother Nature back, Bunny just nodded and sat back down, grabbing his egg and paintbrush.

Mother Nature smirked and noticed Jack Frost, who was still staring at her. "Like what you see, Frost?"

Jack's eyes widened and he blushed. Bunny narrowed his eyes absentmindedly towards Mother Nature. She quickly told them they were doing a good job, said goodbye, and was once again gone. The grass seemed to relax. Bunny turned his attention to a still-flushed Jack.

"You watch yourself, Frostbite," he warned Jack. "She may be the image of hope and life, but she's a heartbreaker. She'll think you're property because you're a spirit of one of _her _seasons."

Jack smirked, rolled his eyes, and then went back to painting his eyes. Bunny sighed.

_Great, _Bunny thought. _Now I have __**two **__teenage spirits to try and control. _

* * *

Deep within a forest in England, hidden in a trunk that looked normal to the mortal eye, Mother Nature skipped through the hallways of the emormous treehouse she called home, humming and gently running her fingers along the old wood walls. Easter was well underway, which meant there would be a good start to spring this year, unlike last year. She knew she couldn't blame Bunny, though. She knew it was Pitch's fault.

She quickly pushed that thought away and hummed more happy tunes as she headed to her library to grab a book on winter and see what she could look up on how and when Jack Frost had become a Guardian. The idea deeply interested her.

And deep within the shadows, a laugh emerged that could only be heard by its owner.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the Guardians smiled watching Bunny watch the kids find eggs. Bunny almost seemed like a little kid himself, just excited as the kids when they found an egg. Sandy silently chuckled to himself; Jack seemed fastinated by the way Bunny was acting. They were currently in a small village in England, not too far from the forest where Mother Nature lived, if Sandy remembered correctly.

Sandy remembered the first time he met Mother Nature, when she was still a young, new spirit. She was just like Jack - scared and alone. Sandy was the first spirit she'd ever met. They had grown a special bond - a friendship that was unbreakable. Sandy was the ony spirit Mother Nature fully trusted. None of the Guardians knew their history, however.

Mother Nature prided herself in being independent. That was why she hid her home in England, even though she was originally from the States. She could understand and hold conversations with any animal or any plant life on Earth. She was in charge of keeping the seaons in order, and it kind of sent her into an ego of "The world won't run right without me." But when Sandy was around, she became that young spirit again.

Her pride of independence also earned her reputation for heartbreak. The spring spirit was the only female elemental spirit; the summer, fall, and winter spirits were boys (all the same mortal age of 17.) She'd severely broken the hearts of the fall and summer spirits, denied Jack'O'Lantern (who was mortally 2 years older than her,) and had even tested Father Time (which got her into big trouble with the Guardians.)

Sandy knew that Bunny was worried about Jack falling for Mother Nature; none of them wanted him ending up as heartbroken as Chris Summer and Devin Fall. But right now wasn't the time to worry about that. Sandy pushed the thought into the back of his mind and enjoyed watching the kids hunt for eggs.

* * *

Mother Nature smiled hearing heels click their way into her library.

"Hey Daisy," she acknowledged, without looking up from her book.

"Hey, Mo," Daisy Spring plopped down next to her best friend, sneaking a peek at the book she was reading. "Uh-oh. Targeting Jack Frost now, are we?"

Mother Nature smirked. "Shut up."

Daisy Spring was the only spirit openly friends with Mother Nature. She and the Sandman would be closer than she and Daisy could ever be, but she knew Sandy kept their friendship a secret because of his job as a Guardian.

"So," Daisy began teasing again. "If Miss Mother Nature isn't on another heart-breaking spree, why is she reading up on spirit who she's never paid attention to for his 300-some years of existence?"

Mother Nature's smile dropped. Even Daisy should've known better than to bring that subject up. She knew her best friend didn't like her heart-breaking title and never meant to earn it. Daisy realized she went to far with the dead-pan tone in Mother Nature's response.

"He became a Guardian," she simply stated.

Daisy nodded and looked forward, sighing. Then she jumped up, springing lightly to her feet as if she was the weight of a feather.

"Well," she quickly cleared her throat. "I'd better go fix any plants that were damaged during the Easter egg hunts. Bye!"

She quickly flew from the room, leaving her friend to fume in peace and silence.

* * *

Pitch stood silently in the shadows, behind Mother Nature, watching her skim through book after book on Jack Frost and winter, learning his history and how he became a Guardian. After a couple of hours, she seemed satifised with her research and stacked her books away where she found them.

"Maybe if I can just be friends with him," she told herself. "I can get rid of my heartbreak title and become a better spirit overall. I'm tired of being alone."

Pitch smiled to himself as she left the room, satifised with her decision.

_Soon, _he decided. _Soon I'll have my revenge on Jack Frost and the Guardians. _


	3. Chapter 3

Even in the familarity of the Sandman's grand castle, Mother Nature couldn't shake off her nervous jitters. She hadn't visited her adoptive father-like figure for almost 500 years. As her feet set down on the glittery, golden sand, she felt a sense of protection. She couldn't help but smile.

She felt a small hand on her shoulder, and turned to find herself face-to-face with her "father", the Sandman.

"Sandy!" she screamed joyfully.

She pulled Sandy into a tight hug, to which he returned, wrapping his small arms around her neck. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, both enjoying the long-craved embrace.

* * *

"I hope I haven't disappointed you," Mother Nature confessed, gently holding the cup of hot tea that Sandy had given to her. "I know you've heard some of the things I've done, if not all of it."

They were now in a sitting room. Mother Nature was nuzzled into a comfy couch while Sandy sat cross-legged on a cloud of dreamsand. Sandy gave her a comforting look and shook his head. She sighed, but not with relief.

"I know how Bunnymund feels," she continued. "Even Daisy confronted me about it." She looked Sandy straight in the eyes. "You believe me when I say that I won't hurt Jack, right?"

Sandy gently smiled and nodded. Vibrant lights shone in the distance; Mother Nature sighed and turned to Sandy.

"Your call, Sandy," she said, setting her cup down. She stood up and gave Sandy a hug. Then she whispered into his ear. "I love you ... Dad."

A smile slid across Sandy's face.

* * *

Sandy heard the worst news ever as soon as he flew into the room.

"Pitch is back," North said.

The others looked just as shocked as Sandy was.

"What?" Bunny asked. "How?"

North shrugged. "We must be on lookout, though. I don't know what he's after."

Sandy looked over at Jack, who seemed to be thinking hard. Jack suddenly stood up, gripping his staff tight.

"I'm gonna go see if Jamie's seen him anywhere," he suggested, and shot off before any of them could respond.

* * *

Jack said goodbye to Jamie and climbed out the window, finishing his unsuccessful visit. Jamie had known nothing, but would promise to call for him as soon as either he or his friends noticed something. Jack hopped up onto the roof and sat down, thinking.

"Hello, Jack."

Jack jumped up and whipped around, staff aimed to shoot. He saw Mother Nature across the roof, arms crossed, leaning against the chimney. She smiled and chuckled.

"Relax, Frost," she stood straight. "I'm a good guy, like you."

Jack smiled, relaxing and leaning against his staff. "Mother Nature."

Jamie stuck his head out the window. "Hey Jack, I know you're up there! Don't forget to tell the others hi!"

"Okay!" Jack smiled. "Go to bed!"

"No!" Jamie giggled.

Jack flew back into the room and playfully tackled a laughing Jamie back into his bed. He heard soft humming and Jamie was asleep within minutes. Jack turned to see Mother Nature leaning against the window sill, smiling as she hummed her lullaby. Once he was sure Jamie was asleep, Jack softly spoke.

"Can he see you?" Jack asked as he joined Mother Nature at the window sill.

She shook her head. "People may refer to me as the person in charge of all weather, but no one honestly believes in me." She motions to Jamie. "And children only believe in the elemental spirits like you."

Jack frowned. He knew what it meant to not belong - to not be believed in. He took one last look at his sleeping friend before flying out of the window and holding a hand out.

"Come with me."

**Author's note: Please leave a review and let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

Mother Nature smiled, slightly tightening her grip on Jack Frost's hand as they flew above the town of Burgess. She'd forgotten how peaceful it was to just fly over towns at night - especially watching Sandy's dreamsand fly through the air. Jack led her to his lake just outside of the town.

"This is where I became Jack Frost," Jack explained. "I fell into the lake and drowned, saving my sister."

Mother Nature nodded in understanding. Then she chuckled. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you can't tell me the Guardians haven't told you," she said.

Slipping her hand from Jack's (that she didn't realize she was still holding,) she grabbed a low branch and jumped with breeze to sit on the branch. As light as she was, she put no stress on the branch whatsoever. She leaned forward, gripping the branch for support, and smiled at Jack.

"Father Christmas might put you on the naughty list for even being here with me," she warned him, smirking.

Jack laughed. "Held the record for 300-some years."

Mother Nature shook her head, smiling. Jack flew up to be face-to-face with her.

"North, Tooth, and Bunny gave me lectures about you," he chuckled. "But even though Sandy can't talk, he doesn't make any images or anything. He just stands off to the side and looks sad."

Mother Nature looked away, and Jack wondered what nerve he had hit. She quickly flew up into the air, make some excuse, then took off. Jack sighed, realizing they were a lot alike.

* * *

"JACK!"

The scream caught the winter spirit off guard as he flew through his normal window. A furious, yet anxious and worried, Tooth enveloped him in a tight hug that he knew he had to just sit through, because he knew he couldn't escape. When Tooth finally decided to let him go, North spoke.

"Where have you been?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

Jack looked confused. "Visiting Jamie. Oh, by the way, he said he knew nothing about Pitch yet, but he and his friends would be on the lookout."

"You're not telling the whole truth, Jack," Bunny crossed his arms. "It's nighttime in Burgess. You would've had to leave way earlier so Jamie could get some sleep. Where else did you go?"

"Just ran into another spirit," Jack shrugged. "Talked and caught up. That's it."

"Oh!" North smiled. "Who'd you see?"

"Groundhog," Jack lied.

Bunny snorted, smirking. "Figures. You two are like peas in a pod."

Jack mentally let out the big breath he was holding in. He was _this close _to getting caught, to getting into deep, deep trouble. Then he looked around and realized Sandy was nowhere to be seen. The thought confused him.

"Where's Sandy?" he asked.

"Said he had a visitor," North shrugged. "Went back to castle."

* * *

Sandy smiled as Mother Nature took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her mint hot chocolate. It was her favorite drink to have whenever she visited. As usual, she was curled up into one of the comfy couches. Sandy was glad she started to visit him again. He truly thought of her like a daughter, just like she thought of him as a dad.

"Sandy," she spoke up, looking at him curiously. "Are you ever planning on telling the Guardians about me?"

Sandy shrugged. The honest truth was that he didn't know. He knew Jack wouldn't mind one bit - he could see how much he liked the girl. But the others ... they might not be so forgiving or open. Yes, Sandy knew she'd messed up a couple of times, but that as during a time when she first stopped visiting Sandy - which was over 500 years ago.

Mother Nature shrugged. "At least you still love me."

Sandy tilted his head to the side in question.

"Daisy," was all she had to say.

Sandy didn't like Daisy. She lied a lot. She kept secrets. She broke promises. She wasn't the light-hearted fairy-like spirit she was supposed to be. Sandy had told this all to her before - but that was during her rebel phase from the past 500 years.

"I should've listened to you," she added aloud. "I'm sorry."

Sandy reached out and took one of her delicate hands, that basically engulfed his very small sand hand. She slightly smiled. They stayed like that for hours while she just continued to sip her drink. That was the one thing about their relationship - they didn't need to talk to bond, they just needed each other.

And not even Sandy could feel the darkness about to surround them.


	5. Chapter 5

Tooth was out, enjoying being in the field for a while. She hadn't been out here in a while, being so busy with the other Guardians. Almost all of their attention and time was focused on trying to figure out Pitch's plans. Tooth decided to visit Jamie and see how he was doing (and check his teeth of course.) As she neared his open window (that he always left open for Jack,) Tooth heard singing.

She peeked in to see Mother nature continuously running her hand through Jamie's hair, singing to him. Jamie was fast asleep in his bed, unaware of the spirit singing to keep nightmares away.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light _

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Tooth quietly came in, setting her feet on the ground so her wings wouldn't make so much noise. Mother Nature stopped singing and smiled to the fairy. Then she spoke softly.

"I didn't know you came out from your castle anymore, besides Guardian duties," she wondered. "Or this boy special?"

"Jack's first believer," Tooth smiled. "May I ask why are you here? Is he special to you as well?"

"He was having trouble sleeping," the teen shrugged. "So I was helping him out." She stood and walked over to the window. "I must go. Some of the lions in Africa have been getting too close to the tribes, so I have to go scold them." And then she was off.

* * *

"What is _she _doing _here_!?" Bunny yelled, pointing to the teenage girl leaning against the wall across the room.

"Ah, shush your trap, rabbit," she groaned. "I was invited."

Sandy sighed. It was Thanksgiving, and the Guardians had gathered to have a Thanksgiving dinner. Sandy had brought Mother Nature along, hoping to get the courage to give the news that she was his adopted daughter, but his courage was dwindling fast with Bunny's behavior not 5 seconds into his arrival.

"Just stay away from Jack," Bunny warned.

Both teenage spirits glared at him, but Mother Nature was the one to speak. She walked right up to him, getting on her tip toes to try and seem more threatening.

"I believe you've forgotten that I'm stronger than all of you _combined,_" she reminded him. "I'd watch what you say. There's only one person who can tell me what to do, and that _most definitely _isn't you."

Bunny was about to respond when Sandy put a hand on Mother Nature's shoulder. She turned and looked at him, then sighed. She glared at Bunny, then let Sandy lead her out of the room. After unsuccessful easedropping, the Guardians watched as the two came back into the room, holding hands. Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" he asked.

Mother Nature took a deep breath and blurted out, "Sandy adopted me."

"What wonders!" North bellowed with happiness. "Sandy, you're a father!"

"Whoa, wait!" Bunny piped up. "How long ago did this happen?"

The two family members exchanged looks and Mother Nature sighed, looking down.

"1000 years ago."

* * *

Pitch chuckled to himself as the naive teenage spirit called "Mother Nature" set foot in her treehouse of a home. She was alone, just like he hoped. He could feel the happiness radiating off of her, and it was making him sick.

As she passed where he was standing in the shadows, he stepped out and spoke. "Did the meeting go well?"

She gasped, shooting into the air and taking off down the hallway. Pitch smiled and backed into the shadows, teleporting to meet her in her sun room. As soon as she flew in, he walked out, making her freeze.

"Scared, child?" he smirked.

Mother Nature glared at him. "What do you want, Pitch?"

"I'm touched," Pitch put a hand to his heart. "You remember me." He split into shadows and circled the room. She looked around frantically, trying to figure out which one was the actual Pitch. "I can't believe I just _now _realized Sandy had taken you in." He morphed together and walked towards her. "You've put yourself in _so much danger._"

She back up. "What to you mean?"

"You're the Sandman's _daughter,_" he growled. "And, let's not forget your little love-fest with Mr. Frost. How long will he last?"

"Shut up!" she shouted, shooting a sunbeam at him. He slid back into the shadows, avoiding the sudden attack.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Pitch chuckled. "You know, they're two of my biggest enemies. I'd bet they'd do _anything _to ensure your safety."

She froze. Pitch smirked from his hiding spot.

"Let's make this easy, shall we?"

And he attacked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. This chapter's probably not very good, sorry. Hope you** **enjoy! **

* * *

"Something's wrong. I can feel it," North clapped his hand onto his stomach. "In my belly."

"Ugh!" Bunny groaned. "Not the belly!"

Jack chuckled to himself, swinging his staff and freezing the feet of an unsuspecting elf. It made Bunny smile and shake his head. Tooth sat on the other side of the room, frantically giving orders to her fairies. Sandy wasn't present - he was busy giving dreams in Europe.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew open all of the windows, causing the Guardians to jump up and prepare for a battle. Mother Nature landed in the room, looking very angry. The wind continued to respond to her emotions, flapping around vigorously. Jack found he couldn't control it.

"How could you!?" Mother Nature shouted. "You let Sandy almost be killed by Pitch?"

"But he's okay now!" Jack put his hands up, trying to calm her down. He knew how dangerous it would get the more her emotions got out of control.

"Shut up!" she screamed, and the wind responded. Against Jack's will, it picked him up and flew him backwards, slamming him into a wall.

"Jack!" Bunny gasped, quickly hopping over to the young spirit. As North rushed over and helped the teenager up, Bunny turned to their problem. "Sandy was wrong about you!" He continued, not realizing Sandy flew in at that moment. "You've been a complete, hormonal mess your entire immortal life and you always will be! You've abused all of your elemental spirits and abandoned the man you call 'father' for 500 years! And I promise you, I will _never _forget the mess you've created, because you'll always be trying to dig yourself out of it ... alone!"

Sandy's mouth dropped in shock and the winds circled around Mother Nature as if to protect her. Her expression was completely blank and emotionless. The wind picked her up, and she shot out of the building, leaving all of them, including Bunny himself, shocked at his outburst.

* * *

Mother Nature wiped her eyes and sniffed as she landed in her sun room. She looked towards the darkness and glared.

"You happy?"

"Very," Pitch chuckled, his yellow orbs appearing in the darkness. He slowly walked into the light, hands grasped behind his back, and smiled. "You kept up your end of the bargain: destroying the Guardians' newfound faith in you. Now I'll keep up mine: no harm shall come to any of them."

Mother Nature mentally sighed in relief. She didn't even notice Pitch's smirk appear on his face.

* * *

Sandy saw Mother Nature's treehouse come into view, but it didn't calm him. North had told him exactly what had happened, and Sandy immediately rushed off, leaving the Guardians confused. Sandy had to get to his daughter as soon as possible - because Pitch was behind her sudden change in behavior.

As Sandy stepped inside, he could feel the darkness roaming the area. That meant Pitch was still here. As he approached the sunroom, the feeling of darkness intensified. He hurried into the room to see Mother Nature standing frozen, glaring at Pitch. Pitch smirked and looked at Sandy.

"How nice of you to join us, Sandy!" he chuckled. "You know, you really should teach her not to trust the words of your enemies."

Mother Nature's eyes widened and Pitch shot at Sandy. Sandy dodged the attack and shot back. Pitch quickly realized his idea wasn't working and sent out several streams of nightmare sand. They all shot at Mother Nature, and Pitch created nightmares to keep Sandy from getting to her. Sandy fought even harder when he heard her scream.

Suddenly, Pitch and all of his darkness disappeared, leaving a shaking and asleep Mother Nature on the floor. Sandy hurried over to her and no matter what he tried, his golden sand couldn't take the nightmare sand away. He concentrated, creating a special strand of sand and sending it off to the North Pole.

He hoped the Guardians would respond.


	7. Chapter 7

Bunnymund looked down to see the nightmare-plagued, unresponsive teenage spirit curl up tighter, clinging to him for dear life. North was the only one not watching the girl - he was speeding the sleigh as fast as he could towards the North Pole. But his face was filled with the same worry as the other's.

They tried everything to wake her up, with no success. They decided to rush back to the North Pole where they could ask the Man in the Moon what to do. After Mother Nature was up and well again, the Guardians decided, they were going to go after Pitch and end this blackmailing madness once and for all. Then the Guardians would begin the long journey to mend the wounds they'd placed on the young girl.

Bunny watched with interest as Jack reached out and took one of Mother Nature's hands into his own. She relaxed a little more into Bunny's arms, smiling at the familiar cold touch that could only be recognized as Jack Frost. Bunny hugged the spirit tighter to himself, hoping to aid in the warmth and love she so desperately needed right now.

Bunny sighed with relief as they finally landed in the North Pole. He hopped out as quickly as possible, Jack flying right behind him as they hurried to the Globe Room. North, Tooth, and Sandy all hurried in behind them. Sandy flew over to Bunny and kissed Mother Nature on the forehead before joining North under a huge window to try and contact Manny.

Bunny ran a paw continuously through Mother Nature's golden brown hair, keeping her as calm as possible. She relaxed slightly and smiled to the comforting touch. Tooth (and Baby Tooth; Bunny had no idea when she showed up) were busy trying to keep Jack from losing it and just going after Pitch. He was furious, more furious than Bunny had ever seen him before. If Bunny thought he was the only one to bust Jack's pipe, boy was he wrong.

The moon shined brightly and began speaking to North and Sandy through their minds. The two listened intently before turning to the others, mainly Tooth.

"To the sleigh!" North ordered. "We must go to Tooth Palace!"

"What did Manny say?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Nightmare is about greatest fear," North explained as the group hurried towards the sleigh once more. "We must look at her memories. Then help her fight fear. She will then wake up." He smiled warmly at Jack before yelling orders to passing yetis and elves who were picked to be in charge while they were gone. Bunny noticed Jack look at Mother Nature with worry.

"Don't worry, mate," Bunny tried to console him. "The lil' anklebiter will be just fine, you'll see. Then we'll go kick Pitch's nightmare butt."

That made Jack smile, which made Bunny visibly relax. Jack had been restless and worried ever since Bunny chased Mother Nature away, and that went into overdrive when they recieved the message from Sandy that Pitch had attacked her and left her plagued with nightmares, unable to wake up.

And as they took off in the sleigh once more, Bunny prayed to the Moon they would be able to wake her up.


	8. Chapter 8

Mother Nature once again cried as she (once again) watched her worst nightmare unfold. She lived in the times of the Romans (when Julius Caesar ruled.) Her family was one of the poorer in the kingdom, but her father happily served Caesar. Riots had been going on in the kingdom, people killing families who were for Caesar.

One started when she and her mother were in the local market getting fresh bread. They attacked a mother with two young children. Mother Nature (who's name was Chasity in her mortal years) grabbed both children and began running. Chasity had run all the way to the palace of Caesar, hiding the two young boys and grabbing dolls the boys' sizes. She had the boys run towards help (where Caesar could protect them) and she began running again.

Those riots, however, had caught up to Chasity and killed her before realizing she didn't have the boys. Chasity had been reborn as Mother Nature for her will to give up life for a child. She watched those boys grow up and become some of the highest in Caesar's army. She watched Caesar get killed, and she watched the Roman empire fall.

But throughout her entire immortal existence, everyone blamed her when something wrong happened. According to human belief, Mother Nature was always mad and caused bad things to happen. She didn't want to be like that. That was her greatest fear.

_Chasity, _a familiar voice spoke. A cold breeze blew around her. It felt familiar and warm, but she couldn't figure it out. _Your fear will never come true. _

Who knew her fear?

_We won't let it, _another voice, this time female, spoke. _You gave up your life for a child and became Mother Nature. That makes you a Guardian. _

The Guardians! That's who was talking to her! She felt tears fill her eyes, and relief wash over her. They came to save her, even after she hurt them like that.

_You have to wake up! _Bunny said. _C'mon, ya lil anklebiter! We gotta go kick Pitch's butt for doing this to all of us. _

Pitch. The name rose fury inside of her. And that was enough to push her into consciousness.

She opened her eyes to see all of the Guardians surrounding her. They all smiled as she sat up and looked around. She was in the Tooth Palace. She saw Tooth holding a tooth box - they had looked at her memories.

"Man," Jack joked. "You're old. You're from the Roman times?"

"Shut up!" Mother Nature laughed. The older Guardians smiled, and Mother Nature smiled back. "Now, let's go kick some nightmare butt."


	9. Chapter 9

Sandy couldn't help but smile when both Jack and Bunny took one of Mother Nature's hands as they snuck down into Pitch's lair. After Pitch was dealt with, everything would finally turn back to normal, well, almost. Now, Mother Nature would be accepted not only as her high status, but for her loving heart as well. And most importantly, she'd be a Guardian.

Sandy was already hard at work giving children dreams about Mother Nature, making them believe. She was becoming stronger as her number of believers increased. Before they had taken off to fight Pitch, she got to officially meet Jack's first believer, Jamie. Jamie and his sister Sophie had been excited to meet the teenage spirit and instantly welcomed her into their hearts, healing a wound that no one, not even Mother Nature herself, had realized had been placed there.

Bunny was quick to open up too, promising he would _never _let Pitch get anywhere near her ever again. Sandy had already overheard the two planning next year's Easter and planning up some pranks on poor Jack. Sandy sighed happily at the thought, and Mother Nature turned to look at him with a content smile on her face before turning back to her two protectors.

"Hello Guardians."

They all froze and darted their eyes around, looking for the enemy.

"Oh, I knew you'd come to get back at me for what I did to poor Mother Nature," Pitch's voice echoed. "I didn't imagine, however, that you'd be able to wake her up. Oh well, no matter." Pitch stepped out from the shadows, his yellow eyes shining with what seemed like excitement. "I'll destroy all of you."

"You won't touch any of them!" Mother Nature shot a hand forward, capturing Pitch with vines.

The nightmares responded, shooting towards Mother Nature, but Jack quickly froze them, and with a flick of his wrist, they burst into tiny snowflakes. Pitch just laughed darkly and smirked.

"Just because you have one more member now doesn't mean you can defeat me," he chuckled. "I _will _win." He looked to Mother Nature. "I know Jack Frost is the strongest of the official Guardians. And I know the perfect way to kill two birds with one stone."

Mother Nature's eyes widened in realization, and she grabbed Jack's hand. "Jack, c'mon!"

"What's going on?" Jack asked as they rushed through the hallways, while the Guardians held Pitch and the nightares back.

"If he kills me, you'll die, too," she explained as they shot out of the lair. "All elemental spirits would lose their powers if I was killed. And if you don't have your powers, you'll eventually turn mortal again and die."

Jack's eyes widened. They stopped as black sand surrounded them. Jack pulled his hand away from Mother Nature's and aimed his staff all around, trying to find Pitch.

"He's not going to touch you," Jack promised. Mother Nature slightly smiled. Then their eyes widened.

"Jack, I have an idea!" she grabbed his staff. "We have to intertwine our hands around your staff." Jack, confused, did as told. Their hands and the staff began glowing a bright blue. "Now focus all your energy into defeating Pitch. Close your eyes and concentrate."

A bright blue filled the air as energy released from the two of them. A dark scream was heard and the Guardians rushed to find their two youngest. The light disappeared and Jack and Mother Nature fell to the ground, breathing hard and shaking from the insane amount of energy they had just released.

The Guardians rushed forward and picked them up as they slowly fell into a deep, peaceful slumber. Sandy spread his dreamsand, giving them peaceful dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

Mother Nature felt cold arms wrap around her body and hold her to a just-as-cold body. She smiled and cuddled closer, knowing who it was.

"What are you doing, Frostbite?" Bunny spoke up.

"Hush, Peter Cottontail," Jack chuckled. "This might be the only time I'll ever get to do this."

"Keep dreaming, Frost," Mother Nature spoke up, chuckling when she felt Jack jump in shock. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "I kinda like this. I might let you do it again."

Jack smiled back, and she looked to see the other Guardians smiling at the two youngest.

"Daddy!" she gasped, pulling herself from Jack's arms and rushing to Sandy.

Tackling him into a hug, she did what none of them ever thought she'd do: she began crying. Sandy smiled, wrapping his little arms around her neck and running a hand through her hair to comfort her. He kissed her cheek and hugged her just a little bit tighter.

She pulled away and looked to the others.

"You didn't have to help me," she reminded them.

"Yes, we did," North protested.

"Any family of Sandy's," Bunny promised. "Is family of our's, too." He smiled. "And by the way ..." He looked to Jack, then back at Mother Nature. "There's an Easter Egg Hunt awaiting you two in the Warren, if you'd like to go to it."

"Yes!" they both jumped in excitement.

* * *

The Man in the Moon smiled down upon the Guardians and their newest addition as the two youngest ran around looking for their eggs. And he chuckled at the thought of Pitch having frostbite that wouldn't go away for hundreds of years.


End file.
